earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PSI Seven
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:PSI Seven page. Get Lost? Really? Can an admin really say that? I would have blocked the admin for a day if he/she said that. Utkar22 06:15, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank you PSI Seven (talk) 10:41, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Yep, I agree you made a mistake. But a minor one. Utkar22 13:03, April 3, 2016 (UTC) It's okay, we all make mistakes. I place the "MOTHER" in caps because if the series logo, but i'll happily revert it back if you want. Re:Explain. I already explain that the * is important and doesn't have that. It doesn't make sense to call it when there is already a name of the article so why not use it. --Cococrash11 (talk) 19:48, July 9, 2017 (UTC) "Eyy" to you too! Hi! I saw your message to me as a fellow Homestuck. Surprisingly, I was the first arsenicCatnip on the MSPA Wiki! You don't have a Homestuck profile pic though lol. Arseniccatnip (talk) 05:56, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:43, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much! PSI Seven (talk) 12:29, August 26, 2017 (UTC) yo dude check out your wiki pretty sweet right DaltonSmith (talk) 04:24, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Your profile page was vandalized last night Just stopping by to say that your profile page was recently hit with vandalism. You might want to consider protecting your page. ������ �������� (talk) 13:24, November 10, 2017 (UTC) SSB4 page merge Just stopping by to ask you if it's ok to merge the two pages together so it would be easier add content, all in one place. Maybe the page could be named Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U or Super Smash Bros. 4, your choice. One more question, is it also ok if I request Rollback rights for speedy reverts of future vandalism? ������ �������� (talk) 19:23, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Merging the two pages would be a good idea. You should probably leave behind a redirect page or change the links linking to the two individual games. Lets use Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U ''for the page title. PSI Seven (talk) 19:32, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Ok. ������ �������� (talk) 19:51, November 12, 2017 (UTC) I copied this template from Templates Wikia Think this is more appropriate for blocked users? PSI Fire 03:03, November 18, 2017 (UTC) 02:59, November 18, 2017 (UTC) I just used myself as an example. PSI Fire 03:03, November 18, 2017 (UTC) 03:01, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good. Much more formal PSI Seven (talk) 15:08, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Glad to see someone's putting the template to good use. PSI Fire 19:49, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Closing a Thread I had opened up a thread https://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14974 in order to get an honest question I had resolved and I got my answer, but I'm worried I might've accidentally upset somebody with how I worded it. I have had the question answered, so do you think it's possible to close the thread? Thank you in advance for any help you can give. Pikatwig (talk) 00:58, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Yeah sure. No problem.PSI Seven (talk) 00:57, June 18, 2018 (UTC) WikiBound It's not like WikiBound is some unknown site. It's a part of NIWA, the biggest Wiki organization around for video game communities. This wiki is filled to the brim with vandalism and useless pages, it's incredibly bloated. The Paula page itself, one of the main characters of the most popular game in the series, has misleading information, stuff a little kid probably went onto it and added because he didn't understand what a Wiki was for. There's so much of that pretty much everyone prefers WikiBound. I don't think it's fair that this old Wikia appears first on the Google search results for "EarthBound Wiki". I tried to fix it, as you remember, I went on a rampage editing pages to update them and have them look better, but in the end it doesn't even matter due to the sheer size of the useless info and spam here, unless we redid this entire Wikia from scratch. "Filled to the brim with vandalism"? Unless you can somehow provide links to said pages (they should have been deleted by now if there has been), that sounds like a huge exaggeration on your part. Now that the Wiki has active admins, vandalism is dealt with pretty quickly. Also, we're not redoing the entire Wiki from scratch. If you see something off, please point it out to us or try to fix it yourself instead of giving us vague "the wiki is full of spam" responses. Valkerone (talk) 02:14, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I went to Paula's page and saw no missleading information. If you're reffering to "Jones" being her last name, there is evidence linked under "References". PSI Seven (talk) 21:15, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Interwiki links Ok, thanks for the info, PSI Seven. [[Utente:Benz nabbit|''Benz]], ''Chiedimi tutto'' 14:43, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Info On the Ness' mother page, there's a typo in the word unconsciousness- only the "nconsciousness" part is blue. The page is protected only for admins, so you should do it. Bob1667 (talk) 07:55, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. I'm on it. PSI Seven (talk) 17:40, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Just fixed a typo in the Ninten page. ~Skepsi New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the EarthBound Wiki. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:54, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Redlinks Delete Mother ? page due to broken redirect Upd:thanks, also can you fix Cave Boy or at least unlock for redacting --WaffleWounder (talk) 13:20, May 18, 2019 (UTC) No problem. Will fix the Cave Boy page. PSI Seven (talk) 00:51, May 27, 2019 (UTC) VoidSansXD (talk) 20:10, June 8, 2019 (UTC)IM STUCK AWAY FROM MASTER BELCHS BASE, I DIED AND IT WONT LET ME BACK IN, PLEASE HELP So wait, did you get into the base, and then die? PSI Seven (talk) 22:04, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Like, I died INSIDE of master belch's base And you can't get back inside? Does it ask you to say the password? PSI Seven (talk) 23:20, June 8, 2019 (UTC) No, it doesnt say "Say the password"! It literally ONLY says "....." That's very weird. When is the last time you used a save state or saved your game by talking to Ness's dad? The only thing I can think of is to load the game either from a save state or by resetting the game. Did you already beat Belch? PSI Seven (talk) 01:52, June 9, 2019 (UTC) i havent beaten belch, and i save stated at the shop i think If you're using an emulator, make a save state now ''and load the one at the shop. Then try going into the base again. PSI Seven (talk) 02:18, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Not an emulator. Better quality images I just found some images with better quality on other wiki - Example: Fassad Don't you know how to download image if it's .PNG rather than .png? It makes difference and wikia doesn't support it WaffleWounder (talk) 10:36, June 9, 2019 (UTC) You can try right clicking on the image (or control-clicking of you're on MAC) and hit "Save Image". Then just replace .PNG with .png when you're going to save the image. I've uploaded that image of Fassad if you want to add it to the page. PSI Seven (talk) 18:43, June 11, 2019 (UTC) VoidSansXD (talk) 17:03, June 11, 2019 (UTC) but then how do I talk??? By either creating a new forum thread or by leaving a message on someone's talk page. PSI Seven (talk) 18:43, June 11, 2019 (UTC) VoidSansXD (talk) 18:44, June 11, 2019 (UTC)thats what i did though xd Yes and no. You did leave a message on my talk page, but you also edited the page itself, which is not allowed. And you left a reply on two threads that had nothing to do with your question, which is different than creating a different thread. PSI Seven (talk) 18:53, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Fandom University I am adding a Fandom University player to the page to help out new or inexperienced editors on all wikis that are willing to accept it. You can see what it would look like on the Diablo Wiki. This is done with ImportJS and so can easily be removed at any time. Would you be ok with this addition here? [[User:Tephra|◄► '''Tephra' ◄►]] 15:21, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Sure. Thank you PSI Seven (talk) 18:25, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Something went wrong I uploaded the New Fassad image, but now the infobox is broken. How to make the image smaller in the page? Sorry, forgot this --> --WaffleWounder (talk) 09:57, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Already got how to fix it. Analytics Hey, in case you didn't see the blog, you can now use to see useful and interesting traffic data for this wiki. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:53, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Walkthrough guide Fandom is currently trying out a new Walkthrough teaching aid for new editors. Apparently, results so far are much better than expected. After trying it on a limited number of wikis, they would like to expand the number using it. It appears on the rail, you can what it looks like here. Is this something you would want to try on this wiki? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:59, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi! I am new to Fandom and am also new to editing. Recently, I noticed something to edit, specifically, a error in a battle them. More specifically, Mobile Sprout's, where it gives a link to and states that the theme for its battle is Battle Against A Mobile Opponnet, where, from what I've seen on this wiki and on other sources, it's actuall Battle Against A Weird Opponnet. I just wanted to get permission to edit, as I am unsure of who (if anyone at all) I should contact before editing. Sorry to bother. Dusty448 (talk) 02:53, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Dusty448 Hello!. First, welcome to Fandom. Second, you're welcome to make edits like that. Unless a page is protected, you usually won't need to ask the permission of an admin before editing it. PSI Seven (talk) 18:55, January 12, 2020 (UTC)